I love YOU but YOU love HER
by fruitcakebam
Summary: Shellie likes Eric but Eric likes Caydence who is crushing on Jackson who really likes Kylee. She likes Nathan but Nathan is dating Daley.Taylor likes Otto, but he likes Melissa who likes Jackson. Abby likes Eric, and so does Daneci. Kaitlynn likes Otto.
1. Chapter 1

14 kids trapped on an island, all of their emotions and hormones and buggin out in this love chain.

Okay heres the confusing thing known as love on the island.

This is how it all had started.

Ever sine the plane had crashed them, all the kids werent the same. Each kid was real different from the others.

Melissa was a kind girl who was a peacemaker. She didnt think that anyone should ever fight, and she had everyone's back.

Nathan, was an adventerous, nature know it all. Well, thats what he thought. He was in boy scouts and thought that he knew everything about surviving. I guess he found out he didnt, the hard way.

Jackson was the new kid. He just transfered before the trip, but now made friends with everyone on the island.

Eric was the trouble maker. He never did what he was told to do, and never listened. But he was kinda dumb too!

Taylor was the most self absorbed and dumb one there. She was rich, living in a big house, getting what she always wanted.

Daley was the class president. She loves to be in charge and is known for getting away with it. Sometimes she got carried away and tried to take over completely.

Lex, Daley's new step borhter, was a definate wiz-kid. Einstein as you may call him, was infact to smart for his own good.

Abby, was a good girl. Quiet, nice, and respetful like Melissa.

Those are the kids known as the castways of flight 29 down.

But, when a boat crashes 6 more teens on the island, things will get pretty hectic.


	2. Meet your new neighbors

After being surprised about finding another set of kids on the island, Jackson had ran to find everyone and bring them to meet the others.

They all had stopped and gasped."Guys, meet your new neighbors."Jackson said when they arrived.

"What the heck is going on here?"Daley asked eagerly."Who are they?"She asked Jackson.

"That is...uhmm...sorry I didnt catch your name."He said to her first girl.

"Im Caydence Shasta. My father owns a company in Manhattan."The girl explained. She was a very pretty girl, 17 years old, same grade as the others. She had light blonde hair with brown streaks and had beautiful green eyes.Eric saw her and thought._Wow! She is looking good._

"And im Kylee Raquel Montelabano. I know I have a long name."She laughed. She too was pretty. All of them looked good.

"Im Shellie Pacoiymah."The next girl had told them. She immediatly saw Eric, and smiled.

"Im Daneci Montejano."The next girl said.

"My name is Kaitlynn Martini."The last girl said.

Then one boy said."And im Otto Grey."

They had sat down to get to know one another back at camp. Shellie sat next to Eric."So, Jackson. Arent you gonna introduce us to your friends?"She said smiling at Eric, getting closer to him.He backed away slowly."Thats Eric. Thats-"

"Eric, wow what a great name. I take my time getting to know somebody one by one, first ill get to know Eric."She laughs and looks up at him."You have great eyes."

He didn't know what to say."Uhmm..thanks.I know I do."He said softly as she laughed and hugged him."Were gonna be the best of friends!" And she squeezed him tighter.

"Oh, goody."He sighed.

"Yeah okaayyyy..thats Melissa, thats Nathan and Daley, Lex ,Taylor, and Abby."He continued.

"Really??? Wow!"Shellie looked up at Eric, and couldn't help but pucker her lips. He only stared at her, and she stopped and looked around. Everyone was staring at her.They started to laugh.

"What are you doing?"Eric asked her as she looked embarrased.

"Uh..what are you doing?"She asked back

"Im rejecting your kiss"He said to her as everyone smiled.

"Kiss? What kiss?? I dont know anything about a ...kiss...is that what you said?"She said quickly and she backed off and sat next to him feeling embarassed.

"Can we like...move on now?"Taylor suggested.

"Yes, please. Lets move on."Eric said and everyone laughed.

It was gonna be tough living on the island.


	3. Neverending love chain

"How did you guys get here?" Daley asks them as she gives them some water and food.

"We crashed. From a boat. On a school trip."Caydence told her.

"Really? We got crashed here too. On a school trip, but from a plane."Melissa told her back.

"That must have been crazy."Otto says drinking some water.

"How long have you guys been here?"He asks.

"2 Weeks I think."lex answers quickly.

"WOW. You guys have done great though."shellie smiles at Eric.

He faked a laugh and turned away, sighing.

"Where are you guys from?"Daley asked.

"Arkansas High School."Otto answered.

"Im guessing thats in Arkansas."Lex laughed.

Eric looked at Caydence. She was way better than Shellie, to him.

She was just, so beautiful.

He looked at her eyes, though she didn't look back. She was too busy looking at Jackson.

I hope he doesnt steal her from Eric.Just kidding!

Jackson didn't seem to have much interest in Caydence either. He was looking, or should I say, staring. He stared at Kylee. A little drop of drool fell from his mouth as he quickly wiped it away.

Nathan and Daley sat together. They had been dating for a week now. True love 3

But Daley couldn't help notice that Kylee had kept looking back at Nathan. _I sware if she touches him or even thinks of taking him..Ill make her life a living..._

Of course you know what she was going to think to herself, but Lex broke the ice.

"OKay...maybe you guys wanna see my garden??"He asked the other kids.

He rose up and so did everyone else.

"Thats a great idea Lex. We can all go, and show them."Daley said patting him on the back, and grabbed Nathan's hand with the other.

"Yes that sounds like fun."Kylee said, and quickly Jackson got up.

He only stared at her and got up so quick he tripped on a little rock and fell.

He landed head first.

"Oh my gosh are you okay?"She asked gasping, and put her hands to her mouth.

"Of course. I did that on purpose. Anybody can land on their feet."He said pointing to his feet getting up.

Everyone laughed to see him falling over a girl, literally. But Melissa wasn't happy.

If it was up to me to say...she was jealous!

Jackson started walking with Melissa, and kept looking at Caydence. After a while, Mel nudged him in the side.

She pretended not to know about it.

He smirked and walked off again.

Taylor walked next Otto, telling him about how they have survived and how much she has helped. But of course they were lies.

The other side of Otto was Kaitlynn. She was also talking to him, trying to distract him from Taylor, of course she liked him too.

But they werent distracting him, Melissa was. He loved how she didnt care about herself as much as she cared for everyone else.

Eric walked quickly watching Caydence. As he saw her move the hair out of her face by turning her head quick, he smiled.

But Shellie was close behind, smiling as well.

Abby and Daneci also following smirking at eachother. They too had liked Eric. Now he was in the lead with the most people after him.

But he didn't care about those girls. Nobody cared about anyone at that moment, other than the people they liked.

It a never ending love chain!


End file.
